


Chibi Birthday

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [52]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cervix Penetration, F/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Pudding spends her eighteenth birthday little.





	1. Chapter 1

When Pudding wakes up on her eighteenth birthday, she wakes up alone, something that doesn’t happen too often these days. However, she doesn’t have long to wonder where her boyfriend is, he enters the room, a tray of food in his hands.

“Happy birthday!” he says, as he brings the tray over to her. It includes all of her breakfast favorites, as well as quite a few liquids, more glasses than anyone would normally consider having with their breakfast, but she doesn’t even have to think about it to know what he wants from that. That is honestly just a typical part of their daily life.

Pudding happily eats her breakfast and drains all of the glasses, and as she is finishing up, she begins to feel a strange but familiar feeling. This is when she realizes that she’s shrinking, and she looks up at Taruto. “What’s going on?” she asks, already having a pretty good idea of what he’s done.

“I may have spiked your breakfast with the de-aging pill,” he admits. “I thought I would surprise you with some little fun for your birthday.”

By now, the pill has completely taken its effect, and the shrunken Mew beams at him. “I’m so excited to play with you today!”

Taruto picks her up, and her pajamas practically fall off of her as he does, now much too big for her. He carries her away, naked, and carries her to the playroom that they’ve put together, specifically for all the little fun that she likes to have. In the center of the room is a rocking horse, one that she’s never seen before.

“Happy birthday,” Taruto says again, as he shows it to her. Pudding stares at it, a bit underwhelmed by the gift, seeing as she would much prefer to ride his leg (or lap) as a horse than a wooden toy. Laughing at her visible disappointment and confusion, he brings her closer to show her what makes this rocking horse so special.

Positioned perfectly on it, there is a dildo that will easily go inside of her while she rides it, and she can feel herself growing warm as she imagines the fun that she can have with something like that. “I want to try it right now!” she declares, and Taruto obliges, helping her into position on her new toy.

She wriggles onto the dildo, and it fits inside of her even in her shrunken state. “It’s a perfect fit,” she tells him, while he fits her feet into snug stirrups and places her hands on the handles, tying them into place. “What are you doing that for?” she asks him, but he answers by pulling out a remote and pressing a button, activating a vibration function on the dildo.

When he presses another button, the horse begins to rock on its own, which Pudding enjoys. “This is fun!” she comments, only for Taruto to press the button again, which causes the horse to move much faster, faster and faster as he cranks up the speed, until it bucks like a mechanical bull.

Pudding squeals and giggles, unable to be thrown off due to the binds, and enjoying both the speed of the ride as well as the way this forces the dildo further into her, causing her to rise and fall on it. For some time, she enjoys the ride, being bounced so fast that it is just like being fucked hard, but then, after enjoying it for a little while, she is suddenly overcome with discomfort.

She’s been having so much fun that she didn’t notice it building, but now, the fact that she didn’t have a morning pee, the amount she drank at breakfast, and her shrunken bladder, are catching up to her. She halts her squeals of delight and her laughter, instead whining and crying out to Taruto. “Stop it, stop it!” she whines, trying to get his attention.

“What’s the matter?” he asks, though his smirk indicates that he already has a pretty good idea of that.

“Make it stop!” she begs. “I need to take a potty break!”

To her relief, he slows the rocking horse to a stop, but he takes his time undoing the restraints to set her free. “Hurry up!” she begs him, knowing that he’s taking his time on purpose. “Please, please, hurry up!”

Finally, he gets her completely unfastened, and picks her up, setting her down on the floor on shaky legs. Pudding jams her hands between her legs, squirming and dancing around frantically, and whining, “I don’t think I can make it! I’m not gonna make it!”

Taruto comes to her salvation when he goes into the playroom closet and brings out a children’s training potty, shaped to resemble a swan. Pudding cries out in relief, grateful that she won’t have to attempt to make her way to the bathroom, knowing that she would have an accident if she tried. She hurriedly squats over the hollowed out body, grabbing onto the handles on either side of the swan’s head, and sighs with relief as the dam finally bursts, her bladder unable to wait a moment longer even if she tried.

She is so caught up in her relief, her eyes closed as she continues to sigh happily, that she doesn’t notice what Taruto is doing until she opens her eyes. Pudding blushes when she sees the camera in his hand, realizing that he is recording her using the training potty.

“You’re a good little monkey for going pee pee in the potty,” he praises her, and she blushes even harder.

Still, she says, “Thank you so much, Taru Taru!” She is referring both to his help with the training potty, as well as the praise he has given her, and she beams up at him.

Taruto sets down the camera for now, and instead leans over to pick up, carrying her over to the changing table, where he lays her down. “Now it’s time to clean you up,” he says, before burying his face between her tiny, chubby thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

As Taruto begins to eat his little Pudding out, he also reaches up under her arms, and starts to tickle her. Pudding squirms squealing with laughter and reflexively trying to resist as his fingers assault her sides and armpits. This, coupled with his tongue pressing into her pussy, leaves her unable to breathe, and she gasps between giggles, wriggling in his grasp.

He continues to lick at her well past when she would be clean, continuing until she is so breathless that she cannot make any sound at all, and it’s hard to tell whether she would be laughing from the tickling or moaning from the movements of his tongue. That is when he finally pulls back, to allow her a chance to finally catch her breath. It takes some time for her laughter to subside, even as she gasps for breath, but eventually, she is able to calm down and get a few lungfuls of air in.

Once she is completely calm, and able to breathe steadily again, she looks to Taruto, and notices the tent that has formed in his pants since he’s begun harassing her. He’s gotten her incredibly turned on at this point, and she wants more than just his tongue inside of her. Pudding reaches out with her tail, wrapping it around him and pulling him closer so that she can rub her bare pussy against the bulge in his pants.

“Taru Taru-nii,” she whines, increasing the friction, “please fuck your little monkey!”

Rather than getting what she wants, she is met with a slap to the face, that more stuns her than hurts her. “Birthday monkey or not, I’m not going to tolerate any vulgar, adult language,” he scolds her.

“But I need you to fuck me!” she begs, only to get her nipples pinched in response. She squeals before repeating her demands, and this time, Taruto gives her a light spank. “Why are you being mean? You fuck me all the time!”

This causes him to yank her tail, which really does hurt her, and that’s when she realizes that no matter what she does, he is not going to relent. When he says that he doesn’t want her to use adult language, he really means it, and if she’s going to get what she wants, then she is going to have to ask in a manner appropriate for the age that she appears to be.

Blushing, she looks up at him with wide eyes and says, “Taru Taru-nii, will you please make me feel really good? You know, how you put your boy thingie in my special girl place?”

Finally, her request is not met with any sort of punishment, though she half expects him to turn down the request itself for being too adult, no matter how she may phrase it. But he wants it as badly as she does, and could never turn her down for long. “That’s much better,” he praises her. “You’ll have to wait until you’re older to try and talk like a big girl.”

“Sorry, Taru-nii,” she mumbles, not really that sorry at all. With her legs already spread for him, all he has to do is get his pants out of the way, and then he presses the tip of his cock against her, taking it much slower than he would at full size as he pushes inside of her, not wanting to seriously hurt her.

She relaxes around him as much as she can, and he fits his member inside of her, pushing until he feels that he cannot anymore. Just like every other time they’ve done this, he can only make it about halfway inside of her before he cannot fit any further. Once he has bottomed out, he doesn’t plan to try and push it anymore, moving inside of her in a way that does not force him forward but still pleasures her, but Pudding has other plans in mind.

“I want it all, Taru Taru-nii,” she says, grinning at him.

“All of it?” He is surprised by her request, wondering if he’s misunderstood her.

But she insists, “All of it! Come on, I can take more!”

“I don’t know about that,” he replies, incredulous. “I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”

“It won’t hurt!” she says, though she doesn’t actually know that. She will weather it if it does, until she can relax enough for it to feel good again. “I can take it, I promise!”

“I really don’t know about that.”

“Please?” she begs. It takes quite a bit of convincing for her to finally get Taruto to give in, but eventually, he caves, justifying it by saying that it is her birthday, after all. Pudding does what she can to relax further as Taruto starts to push further forward, unable to make any forward progress for some time. They keep at it, with Pudding relaxing more and more until he’s able to push past her cervix, pushing the tip of his member into her womb.

This is more painful than she anticipated, but she holds back her tears, and when he asks her, “Did I hurt you?” she wraps her tail around his balls and replies, “I’ll crush your grapes if you pull out now!” She is determined to see this through, and tries to relax through the pain, and allow herself to get used to this.

Eventually, once she has fully adjusted, she begs him to fuck her again, forgetting the rules, and Taruto twists her clit in punishment, earning her a yelp. “I-I meant! I meant to please keep pushing your thingie in my tummy!” That satisfies him enough to begin to thrust, and she lays back and moans happily, enjoying her first true chibi fuck.

His cock makes a sizable bulge in her stomach, and she rubs it, saying, “Keep going, Taru-nii! It feels really good!” He picks up the pace more and more with each of her encouragements, slowly forgetting any of his concerns while he makes love to her.

“Taru Taru-nii!” she cries out. “Fill your little monkey with all your milk! Give your Pudding all your pudding!” The more she urges him, the closer he gets, but when she reaches her orgasm, tightening around him more than she ever could at her normal size, and then, he can’t hold back anymore.

Her stomach bulges even more when he fills her womb directly with his seed, slowly pulling out as he comes, filling her so much that it spills over. Pudding whimpers in ecstasy, struggling to catch her breath as Taruto gently pulls out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she’s had a chance to recover from their fucking, Taruto gets out some baby wipes so that he can get her cleaned up properly this time. Once he’s gotten all traces of his seed wiped clean, he then goes to get a vibrator to place inside of her, one that is small enough to not stretch her out like he does. When he has that in place, he tapes her into a diaper, and helps her sit up so that he can dress her in a soft, yellow baby tee that has little monkeys printed all over it.

“I’m going to take my little birthday monkey out for the afternoon,” he informs her.

“Huh? Like this?” she asks, looking down at herself. They’ve never gone out like this before, and she’s a little nervous to be seen like this. Even if no one who didn’t know her well would recognize her, she knows that if anyone did, it would be really hard to explain. However, she wonders what Taruto has planned for her, and is excited to be able to go out for her birthday, so she decides not to think about it too much. “Alright, let’s go! Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he replies, “and to keep you from guessing it…” Pulling out a blindfold, he ties it behind her head, covering her eyes before she has the chance to protest it, and says, “That should do the trick. You’ll just have to trust me and follow along where I lead you!”

“Alright, Taru Taru-nii,” she replies obediently. He leads her out of the house, and she tries to guess where they are headed based on the direction, but he makes a lot of twists and turns, and she thinks he must be making the route more complicated just to confuse her, so she stops trying to guess where he’s taking her.

Finally, after what seems like a much longer time than it actually is, he assures her inside a building, and once the door closes behind her, he takes off her blindfold as a group of people chorus, “Surprise!”

Blinking, it takes her a moment to adjust to the change in lighting and take in her surroundings, but then she can see it’s Cafe Mew Mew, closed for the day and decorated for a birthday party. The decorations are incredibly childish, and it’s crowded full of children. Masaya is the first adult she notices, and he’s surrounded by his kittens, all crowded around him, but she doesn’t see Ichigo anywhere.

At least, not until she attempts to get a headcount of the kittens and realizes that there is one more there than there should be. Ichigo has taken the de-aging pill as well, and is blended in perfectly with her children. But if that’s the case, then does that mean…? Now, she scans the room for the rest of her friends, and quickly spots a much smaller Zakuro hugging Mint, who is even smaller than she is.

When she spots Pai, she is surprised to see the portable fish tank at his side, but then, Lettuce is always stuck in her mermaid form whenever she deages, her animal characteristics coming out in a nearly unmanageable fashion. Pudding is excited as she looks around the room, taking in all the people and decorations, when her “little” sister, still appearing her current age, looking almost out of place as a teenager in a crowd of grown men and children, approaches Pudding and places a party hat on her.

“Happy birthday, imouto-chan!” she teases. So, Pudding is the little sister now, it seems. Heicha definitely enjoys the advantage she currently has, being able to play the big sister for once. “Come on in, everyone is here and really excited to see you!”

She grabs Pudding by the hand, and Taruto nudges her forward, so Pudding can properly enter the party. The children and her chibi friends group up around her, all of them demanding her attention and wanting to decide which game to play first. Pudding is only overwhelmed for a moment before her energetic nature takes over and she takes charge, leading them through several games, and always making sure that it is something Lettuce can feel included in.

After a few party games, Heicha intervenes, saying, “Don’t you want to open your presents now, imouto-chan?”

“Yay, presents!” Pudding cries jumping up from where she was sitting.

“We’ll bring them over to you,” Heicha replies, and she and Taruto go to grab the presents, piling them up in front of her. The givers are often immediately obvious from the style of wrapping paper, and those with more plain paper are quite obviously from Kish and Keiichiro, while one in just a gift bag is clearly from Ryou, who has never been fond of wrapping presents to begin with.

The gifts from Lettuce and Pai, both wrapped in green paper, are an assortment of children’s books. Zakuro and Mint hand her presents wrapped in purple and blue paper, respectively, and while Zakuro has given her a new party dress that would only fit her in her current state, Mint has given her a ballet dress up outfit, just as small as the party dress.

She has many gifts from Masaya and Ichigo’s family, including an assortment of childish toys, coloring books and crayons, and even more dress up outfits to wear when she’s little. Keiichiro gifts her a childsized oven that can allegedly bake small sweets with it’s lightbulb, Kish gives her more coloring books, and Ryou gives her a few sets of pajamas. Heicha gives her gifts from her whole family, including the only full-sized outfit she gets that day, a Chinese style outfit from her father, who sent it with no idea of the festivities today.

Once she’s finished opening all of her presents, Keiichiro returns to the kitchen, and rolls out her large cake. On top of it are only three candles, which she assumes is meant to represent the age she is pretending to be in her shrunken state. Pudding happily blows them out and wishes for this much happiness for the rest of the year.

~X~

When Taruto gets her home after the party, having to carried her because she is so tired, he strips her down to give her a much needed bath. Her diaper was nearly soaked through after all the juice she had at her party, and she is drowsy in the tub, having nearly fallen asleep in his arms several times on the way home. He gets her cleaned up, dried off, and changed into her favorite monkey footie pajamas.

As Taruto holds her, Pudding nuzzles his chest, mumbling, “Thank you for a wonderful birthday,” before falling asleep for good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
